


叶创R18

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	叶创R18

*极度放飞自我的车

*all创n步曲第一步

*上了我这辆车我就把车门都给你卸了谁也别想下去

*药王真的太可爱了想……

“嗯啊……哈……”粘腻色情的呻吟断断续续，黑暗的房间过于寂静，把暧昧的水声似乎放大了数倍。

 

幸平创真不住的喘息，大脑被激烈的性爱搅成一团浆糊。

 

背后那人滚烫的薄唇轻触他光滑的脖颈。

 

“你看看……你现在的样子……创真、嗯哈……”白色长发的男人嗤笑着低语，“让别人看到他们的灵魂人物、嗯、被曾经的敌人干成这个骚样……?”

 

“住嘴啊……”幸平创真尽力把注意力从穴口转移，却在对方用力的一个挺身下颤抖。

 

“混蛋叶山……嗯我明明……”幸平创真的话语被堵在喉中，然后被叶山亮尽数吞没。

 

他明明是在叶山被退学之后看他心情相当阴郁，有些担心他想太多才晚上来他房间的!!

 

幸平创真想的是两个人的促膝长谈交流感情，而不是这种交!流!感!情!

 

“哼……我觉得这样很好……”叶山亮动作轻柔的轻咬身下人浑圆好看的肩头，意味深长，“非常适合交流感情。”

 

“我都说了闭嘴……”略微尖利的牙齿带着粘腻的唾液落在皮肤上，略冷的温度引起幸平创真的一阵轻颤。

 

叶山亮故意放缓了动作，性器却依旧留在幸平创真的后穴里浅浅的动作。

 

“……你混蛋……”幸平创真几乎是咬牙切齿，“你就不能……快一点啊……”

 

“刚刚你还叫我慢一点。”叶山亮恶劣的笑了起来，他真的是爱极了幸平创真被欺负的样子——喔，仅限床上的，比赛的样子虽然也很诱人，但他还不能成为随时随地都想干他的野兽——现在不能。

 

叶山亮想到了白天似乎相当热衷关心自家爱人的红毛柯基，冷笑了一下。

 

“创真，你可真的是招蜂引蝶。”叶山亮的眸微微发冷，报复性质的重重撞了一下。

 

“啊……?”幸平创真被撞的几乎整个人趴在地上，撅高的挺翘臀部泛着浅浅的红色，还有那不断收紧的穴口和顺着大腿流淌的体液——哈，他快高潮了。

 

叶山亮拔出自己还在兴奋的性器，把幸平创真翻了个身，在对方茫然的眼神中缓缓开口——

 

“坐上来，自己动。”

 

幸平创真真的差点给叶山亮跪了，做到一半就被强行停止的快感让他的头皮发麻，腿间高高抬头的性器卡在高潮的半路不上不下——

 

艹。幸平创真难得的报了粗口，真他妈要命。

 

但幸平创真看见了叶山亮的眼神——那是彻底兴奋起来的野兽的眼神。

 

幸平创真喘了口气，明白如果自己不按照他说的做，那么对方是不会满足的。

 

幸平创真抿着唇，跨跪在男人腰间，小心翼翼的扶着叶山亮狰狞的性器——

 

“嘶——”幸平创真的脸皱了起来，即便刚才已经有了充分的扩张和润滑，大概是他的体质问题，这不过两分钟后穴已经微微有了收缩感。

 

叶山亮躺在床上，注视着幸平创真因为疼痛泛起泪光的眼，他的体质他早就一清二楚，这点恶劣的性癖幸平创真早就知道——哦不不，如果幸平创真再这么放任他下去，叶山亮不能保证到后期会不会变本加厉成为变态。

 

当叶山亮的性器终于整根没入幸平创真的后穴，幸平创真的腰差点就软倒了。

 

叶山亮的兄弟甚至不甘寂寞的跳了跳，似乎又大了一圈。

 

“嗯嗯……”幸平创真将转手撑在叶山亮结实的胸膛，主动摆动起自己的腰，操弄后穴的敏感点。

 

幸平创真流着汗的时候相当色情，特别是这副被干的恨不得马上高潮的淫荡表情。

 

叶山亮坐不住了，他掐着男孩子细瘦有劲的腰发狂一般的顶弄，亲吻他因昂着头更加明显的喉结，啮咬胸口凸起的乳首。

 

幸平创真在激烈的性爱下很快高潮，性器吐出的浓密液体喷在小腹甚至胸膛，然后顺着肌肉线条缓缓淌下。

 

但幸平创真的高潮并不意味着一切的结束。

 

叶山亮舔了舔下唇，瞳孔兴奋到几乎成为竖瞳。

 

男人扯着对方略长的额发，野兽一般亲吻上爱人的嘴唇，两人的舌头在口腔中激烈交缠——这是一场博弈、更是一场决斗。

 

幸平创真被亲到几乎大脑缺氧，金色的眸被情欲冲刷成暗色，瞳孔失焦。

 

叶山亮满意的看着爱人被干成这副骚样——只有他才能看到的骚样。

 

叶山亮腰猛一发力，幸平创真错觉到他几乎要把自己捅个对穿——

 

哦不不，叶山亮终于高潮了，滚烫稠密的精液顺着冲劲喷进幸平创真的体内，有多余的顺着重力和肉体的缝隙流出后穴，滴滴答答的落在柔软的地毯上。

 

幸平创真的胸膛起伏着，喘息着平复自己的呼吸。

 

叶山亮堪称温柔的亲了亲爱人的额角，“记住，你永远只是我的人。”


End file.
